Bella's the vampire now
by Puckis amasssinnng
Summary: What if Edward was the human and Bella was the vampire?What if Bella was 100 years old and Edward was only 17?
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer-I'm not stephanie Meyer and I don't own anything

**I sighed as I looked out the window. How could I have guilted myself into doing this? I tried to look for patterns in the clouds rolling by under me but the thoughts of how much I had hated Forks washington in all the summers I had gone there to visit was always at the back of my mind.**

**After a while I gave up on trying not to think about it letting the annoyance and sadness overcome me.I started trying to think about happy memories i had had there. Like the time Charlie and Renee took me on a hike in the woods when we still lived there on one of the very rare sunny days in Forks and I remember them looking so happy together. I wondered what could have possibly gone wrong. Those were the days when we were all happy. I have very vague memories of that time and the only reason I remembered that was because of the pure happiness radiating off of them as I huffed and puffed and tried to keep up with their fast pace.**

**I also thought of the time I caught that 14 inch fish when I was 10 and the proud look Charlie had given me. He also looked at Billy Black with a laugh in his eyes at his son Jacob's fish.I also dug deep in my thoughts and remembered the scowl Jacob had given me.That brought a smile to my face.Jacob,I thought.I hadn't thought of him in a long time.He was the boy that I had spent most of my time in forks with.I chuckled a little bit at my memories.**

**I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't realized how much time had passed.I heard a binging sound and then a cheery female voice telling every one that we would be landing soon and to put on our seat belts. I dreaded the ride home from from the airport in the car with Charlie.I knew Charlie enough to know what he was going to say when I finally saw him.He would say "Well you grown a little bit"and then he would hug me like he did every year when my plane landed.The only difference was that this time I was coming there with a chance of permanence.**

**He was very excited about this of course.He already had me enrolled me in Forks High School and was trying to help me buy a car.**

**Soon the plane landed and I took my time walking off the plane and when i finally saw the opening to the terminal I sighed and thought **_Here we go_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer –I am not Stephanie Meyer and I don't own anything

Disclaimer –I am not Stephanie Meyer and I don't own anything

Edwards P.O.V.

Chapter 2

I survived the drive home in the cruiser with Charlie. We mostly small-talked about the weather and each others well being. In the middle of the ride I brought up the whole car thing.

"I already bought you one" he said. "I got it really cheap. Do you remember Billy Black?"

"Yes" I said in shock.

"Well he's in a wheel chair now so he sold to me real cheap"

"Dad, I had some money saved up, you didn't have to do that"

"I know but I wanted to help you settle in" .Settle in? Sigh. I felt really guilty.

"How old is it?" I asked "And what kind of car is it"

"I think he bought it in the 50's and it's a truck"

"Thank you, it'll be perfect, Dad!" I said excitedly. Even though I was really happy I felt a tiny twinge of guilt in my gut again. I really wished I had been able to help. I couldn't change it now though.

When I got home I took a good look around and sighed. First I looked at the chipping bright yellow cupboards that Renee had painted 16 years in attempt to bring some sunshine to the house and then I looked at the old worn couch with its mismatched cushions. This was my home now. The thought made me want to cry.

I went up to my room that had belonged to me when I visited and flopped onto the bed. I was beat.

I didn't sleep well that night because of the wind and rain whirling around outside my window. I slipped in and out of restless sleep all night. I ha strange dreams about My home town Phoenix all of a sudden becoming cold and rainy and When I got up in the morning I felt just as tired as I had last night.

I got ready and went downstairs to find that Charlie had already gone to work. I ate slowly but eventually I couldn't stall anymore. Besides I wouldn't want to be late. It was time for school.


	3. Chapter 3

E.P.O.V I sat in the cab of my new, warm truck and peered at the school through the wet window. It looked like a series of small brown, brick houses with flat roofs. There was a big sign that said Forks High School in the middle of a violently green lawn. In phoenix the sign would have had graffiti all over it. I sat in front of the building labeled OFFICE above the door. Even though I had tried to move as slow possible that morning I had still been twenty minutes early.

I had driven the roads slowly and carefully the whole way there making sure not to exceed the 35 mph. speed limit. I didn't want to hydroplane and get into an accident on my first day of school. I checked my watch and realized I had been sitting there for longer than I had intended to.

The rain steadily drizzled outside my window. I turned the key and dragged myself out of the heated truck. I walked quickly up the short cement pathway to the office there was green bushes on either side of the path and there was green vines growing up the side of the building. I opened the office door and a rush of warmth washed over me. The room smelled like an office building.

The red-haired woman at the desk was muttering to herself searching through a pile of papers. I waited a few seconds and then cleared my throat loudly. She looked up quickly, alarm in her eyes. She stopped for a second and her mouth popped into a small, comical o. She shook her head slightly and blinked hard. "What can I do for you?" she asked curiously peering through her glasses. " I'm Edward Swan," I said "I'm supposed to be starting school this morning." "Ah," she said "You're the talk of the school!". She chuckled to herself. Great I thought. Just great.

She gave me a schedule, a map of the school grounds and a sheet of paper for all the teachers on my schedule to sign. "Bring that back for the principal to sign after school." she said. I turned and walked out the door into the cold rain. My first class, English, was in building three.


End file.
